Nightmares
by Glimer145
Summary: Nightmares come with the business...Robin found this out the hard way. Added a chapter cause I can :)
1. Chapter 1

**SO I had another spurt of creativeness, this isn't a very long one but eh *shrugs...Let me know what you think, it's a bit cheesy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the character's...sadly.**

* * *

**Nightmares**

It had been a long and tiring night for the dynamic duo. After the Arkham Asylum breakout that had happened the previous week Batman and Robin had been putting everything they had into retrieving each of the escapees. It had been a particularly hard night for Robin who had found the body of a young girl only a few years younger than himself. Batman knew it had affected the boy but he put on a strong face as to not look weak.

The drive back to the manner was silent. Robin rested his head on the window looking out into the trees surrounding the dirt track. He almost didn't notice the smoke rising in the distance, I squinted.

"Bruce, isn't that in the direction of the manner?" He asked looking to be Bat, whose mouth stiffened. Robin felt the car speed up.

* * *

Bruce Wayne walked quickly up to one of the fire engines that were stationed outside the manner. The firemen saw him coming and cringed slightly at the angry look in Bruce's eyes.

"What happened here?" Bruce growled looking at the burned kitchen.

"It seems your butler had a little accident with the gas stove and a tea pot." Bruce's anger immediately vanished and was replaced with worry.

"Is Alfred ok?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine Master Wayne, just a little annoyed at myself." Alfred's voice spoke from behind Bruce. Dick ran up to Alfred and gave him a hug. Alfred smiled at the boy and hugged him back. "I am fine Master Dick." Bruce came over and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"The paramedics want you in hospital tonight; apparently you inhaled quite a bit of smoke." Bruce said gently to the old man. Alfred nodded and walked tiredly over to the ambulance.

"What are we going to do now?" Richard asked his foster father. "We can't stay here, not with all the workmen around." He added in a whisper. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"It would be too risky. We'll stay at Mount Justice until the repairs are done."

* * *

"Dude, you're going to be staying here too?" Kid flash asked when Robin tiredly walked into the kitchen. M'gann and Conner sat in front of the Television watching its static crackle. Robin smirked at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked the boy. Robin saw something flash across Kid flash's face that told him that Wally's parents where fighting again.

"Oh you know just working my magic on M'gann." Kid Flash said nudging Robin with his elbow. Robin chuckled at his friend's obliviousness to M'gann's obvious relationship with the clone sitting beside her. Batman grabbed Robin's shoulder and dragged him towards the rooms.

"You'll stay in here for the time been." Batman said opening one of the spare room doors. Robin's stomach dropped slightly.

"Won't I be staying in the room I usually do?" Robin asked. Batman was concerned by the obvious tone of worry in his partner's voice.

"I'll need my old room tonight; I have some work I need to finish up on."

"Hey Rob where neighbours." Wally laughed opening the door to his own room. Robin smiled weakly at his friend. When Wally closed his door, Robin turned to face his partner.

"Do we absolutely have to stay here?" Batman gave him a short nod.

"Get some sleep."

* * *

Robin walked into the room. Sweat had already begun to form on his brow. This room wasn't sound proofed, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Peeling of his uniform and pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt. He kept his mask over his sapphire blue eyes; he was still under strict orders not to revel his identity to his team. Robin's heart was beating faster than usual. He began pacing. He had to stay awake.

He had always had nightmares, ever since his parents died; however lately his nightmares had been getting worse. Dick had seen too many horrible things since starting as Batman's partner, and now every bad thing he had witnessed haunted his dreams and plagued the night. Bruce would usually come to his aid when he would have a bad dream, waking him up out of his mental hell. The dreams would sometimes stop for periods of time. Dick loved it when he could have a few months of peaceful sleep, and he could tell that Bruce did as well. If there was one thing Dick hated it was looking weak, especially in front of his foster father—in front of Batman.

Dick could feel the drowsiness tugging at his eyes. He inwardly scolded who ever planted the bomb in Arkham Asylum causing the breakout. Groaning Dick sunk to the ground. He couldn't be feeling tired, he couldn't fall asleep, he wouldn't. Sighing Dick began doing push ups. He wouldn't fall asleep. He told himself that each time he pushed himself of the ground, determined. He didn't know how long he was doing this but after a while his arms gave out and he collapsed sweat dripping from his nose. Standing up and sitting on his bed drained the remainder of Dick's energy and before he could stop himself he was falling back into the pillows.

* * *

Screaming. Someone was in pain, terrible pain. Wally shot up trying to pin point where the screaming was coming from, and his stomach dropped when he realized the agonising cries from his best friend's mouth next door. Wally was out the door and standing over Robin in a flash. Robin rolled around, his sheets tangling around his sweaty body. The sheets where soaked...soaked with blood. Wally gasped when he saw Robin scratching at his neck. Blood seeped out of the deep cuts he had made in his flesh; the front of his top was stained red. Robin let out another pained scream, tears where streaming down his face, his brows creased in a fearful frown. Wally tried to pry Robin's hands away from his neck but was greeted with a kick to the stomach. Robin began pleading for Batman's help.

"Don't touch me," Robin whimpered into his pillow "Batman, please, please help me." Wally exited the room quickly making his way down to Batman's room. Banging on the door didn't take long to rouse the annoyed Bat. Batman reefed the door open and glared down at Wally. Wally wondered for a moment if Batman slept with his uniform but he noticed the lamp on and laptop open on a desk over Batman's shoulder.

"You need to come quick, its Robin!" Wally said quickly pushing all ridiculous thoughts about Batman and his uniform from his mind. Batman said nothing he just moved past Wally and down the hall. They got back to Robin's room, where he was still crying out for help. M'gann stood over the bed with Conner watching with wide eyes. Batman pushed them out of the way and crouched down next to the bed. He easily pulled Robins blood covered hands away from his wounded skin; Robin's kick was blocked easily by the Bat who pinned Robin's hands down next to his sides. He lent down and began whispering words into the boy's ear.

"Dick, wake up son." Bruce's voice spoke though into his wards ear. Dick flinched slightly but still didn't wake. "Wake up." Bruce said a little more forcibly. Robin's back arched of the bed as he let out a tremendous scream of pain. Batman stood shocked. Dick had, had many nightmares in the past, but Bruce had never seen one as serious as what he was witnessing now.

"Richard!" he called to the boy withering on the bed. Batman grabbed Robin's shoulders, lifted his hand and brought it down over the boy's cheek. The loud slap emanated around the room. The other teens watched on in shock as Robin's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily in short breaths, almost as though he was hyperventilating. Batman knelt down next to Robin again putting a calming hand on his back. Robin's hand crept back up to his neck to feel the marks he left; he looked at the blood on his hand and let out a chocked sob. It was like a flood gate opened, the boys tears fell uncontrollably; his body slumped into his mentor who gave him a one armed hug. Batman's eyes flashed to the group watching on. M'gann had tears sparkling in scared eyes, Conner's arm draped around her shoulder. Wally was in shock, he had never seen his best friend who was so capable, so strong and brave in no control of his emotions. It scared him.

Batman scooped his crying protégé up in his arms and left the room to take him to the med bay, and away from the sympathetic eyes of Robin's team; Dick would never forgive him if he let them watch him break down.

* * *

It took over an hour for Bruce to calm down the terrified boy. Robin was now sitting on the medical cot, his hands still shaking slightly. Bruce inspected the self inflicted wounds on Dick's neck.

"Some of these are going to scar." He said absentmindedly to his protégé, who shrugged.

"They'll fit right in with all the others." He spoke tonelessly. Bruce worried for his companion. It was obvious to him the intensity of Dick's nightmares had gotten worse. But he thought they were in the middle of one of Dick's "clam stages."

"Why didn't you tell me your nightmares were back?" Bruce asked the boy who stared at the floor ashamed. Dick's shoulders slumped down even further.

"You were so worried about the Arkham breakout—I didn't want to add to your list of things to worry about." Bruce was taken aback.

"How long have you been having them?" Bruce could tell Dick was ashamed of himself. He sighed.

"Just after the break out." He whispered. Bruce groaned; that long?

"How did I not notice?" he scolded himself

"I soundproofed my room." Dick smiled slightly. Bruce let out a chuckle.

"Of course you did." Dick's figure looked small sitting on the medical cot. Bruce wrapped the boy's neck lightly in bandages, he watched as Dick would wince when he brushed a particularity deep cut. "They're getting worse." It wasn't a question but a statement to the boy. Dick nodded sadly.

"They're not just about mum and dad anymore, not even Two Face or the Joker." He spoke in hushed tones.

"What are they about?" Bruce asked softly. Dick was silent for a moment, almost as though he was considering not telling his foster father. "Richard, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you for having nightmares, there a natural occurrence when you're in this kind of business." Dick looked at his mentor before nodded slightly.

"There about everything." He said finally. "Every bad thing I have ever seen or experienced. It all comes back, all at once. And I can't stop it, I can't wake up. I'm stuck there, I'm stuck there watching every death I could prevented, feeling every punch, kick or stab wound and listening to a million voices telling me I'm weak. It's like been trapped in Hell." Dick could feel the pressure behind his eyes and the burn in his throat. Bruce knew how he felt. He had experienced similar nightmares when he had first started as the Batman, but he had trained his mind to push past the horrific images he saw, and eventually they disappeared all together. However Bruce feared his young partner didn't have enough confidence to learn.

"It was stupid of you to try and hide this from me." Bruce said in a firm voice. "Dick I know you're capable of protecting yourself in a fight as Robin but that doesn't make me any less worried about you. I'm fully aware of how brilliant you are at acrobatics but that doesn't mean I don't worry when I see you up on the rings training. The point I'm trying to make is it doesn't matter how strong you are or how brave you are, I'll always be worried for you. Whether it be crime lords, ridiculously dangerous stunts or nightmares you can't stop me from worrying about you." Dick shoulders were shaking again not with tears, but with laughter.

"Do you know how hard it is to take you seriously when you're still wearing your uniform?" he said with an ear to ear grin. Bruce let out an annoyed sigh.

"I was trying to make a memorable moment between us." This only made Dick laugh more.

"Oh trust me, I won't be forgetting this!" He laughed. Bruce let out a small chuckle, before pulling of his cowl and placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick stopped laughing for a moment and smiled a quiet thanks to his mentor before giving him a brief hug. "You know you said my name in front of the others tonight, right?" Bruce tensed up. Crap, he'd forgotten about that. Dick noticed when Bruce went ridged and chuckled "Don't worry, I'm sure there all too traumatized to remember."

"I was too traumatized to remember that." Bruce muttered in response. The communicator in his ear went off and Bruce's voice turned into Batman's. "Right I'm on my way." He slipped his mask back on and looked to his protégé. "Superman needs some help at the Watchtower. Will you be ok here?" he asked sounding a little worried. Dick nodded looking at the clock.

"I should be it's almost six. Wally will be up soon and I think I owe him a bit of an apology for waking him up last night." Batman gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"If there are any problems, call me."

"10-4." Dick said smiling at his mentor. Just as Batman went to leave the room he called him back "Bruce—would it be ok if I slept in your room while we stay here? I'll be really quiet and I'll stay out of—" Batman raised his hand to stop him talking.

"If I even hear wind of you planning a prank you're out." He said before leaving the room and eventually the mountain.

* * *

Robin walked out to the kitchen to find Wally already awake and shovelling food down his throat. He laughed, alerting the red head to his presence. Wally looked up at him and swallowed loudly.

"Morning," Robin said awkwardly. Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"How are you?" Wally asked looking at the bandages around Robin's neck concerned.

"Better than last night that's for sure." Dick joked light heartedly.

"Yeah, I'll say. Anything is better than last night." Wally smiled at his friend.

"Sorry you had to see that." Dick apologised, Wally simply shrugged.

"We all have nightmares...Not that bad of course." Wally added quietly. "You really scared us." Robin nodded.

"I bet...I'm sorry, there not usually that bad, last night was just—crazy."

"That's an understatement." Conner's voice said from behind them. He and M'gann walked into the room together both sending concerned looks to Robin. Robin inwardly cringed. He hated sympathy or people thinking he was a weak child.

"Yeah...look I'm sorry about last night, but I'd really appreciate it if we could just forget it happened. I'll be sleeping in Batman's room until I can go home so you won't hear me again." Robin said in a forceful tone.

"This happens to you frequently?" M'gann asked shocked. Robin shrugged.

"It comes with the business." He repeated his mentor's words to them.

"What does?" Kaldur asked as he and Artemis walked into the room. Robin shot M'gann and Conner a look. Conner shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter." The clone said uncaring before walking and turning on the crackling static and watching intently. Robin smiled sending him a thank you glance. M'gann didn't say anything just floated across the room and sat down next to her boyfriend. Kaldur and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged before joining the two aliens on the couch.

Robin walked over to Wally who was still eating. He grabbed a handful of dry cereal out of Wally's bowl which got him a glare of his friend. Robin laughed eating the cereal. He was thankful that his friend's honoured his request even, and though he knew they were only doing it out of sympathy he didn't mind. As long as his embracement was forgotten he could deal with it. He would eventually open up to them about his dreams but now was not the right time. Not while they all still thought of him as a child. He would have to prove himself to them further, make them see that he is more than just a thirteen year old boy—He was Robin, Boy wonder—the other half of the Dynamic Duo and it was going to take a lot more than a nightmare to change that.

"Wait does this mean you're not going to be my neighbour anymore?" Wally asked a mocking tone. Robin punched his friends arm,

"Shut up KF."

End.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**Too cheesy? It was wasn't it? **

**Thanks for reading it though :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I figured I'd write some more of this story-but I assure you it is now completely finished :) **

**You will have to bear with me, I was up until midnight writing this so it may be a little grammatically incorrect in some places. Sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Young Justice' yada yada **

* * *

"We have a mission." Kaldur's voice called over through Robin's ear piece. Robin had been busy blowing up one of the caves air mattresses in his mentor's room. He was glad when Bruce agreed to letting him sleep in his room; however he didn't want to get in the Bats way so he had pushed the mattress into the tight spot between the wall and the end of Batman's bed. Robin guessed this way Bruce could still get in and out of the room without climbing over his mattress. Rubbing his neck and feeling the bandage under his hand made Robin wince, he would have looked so weak to his team, at least this way no one could see him like that again, well other than Bruce. Robin was hoping for a quiet night's sleep tonight he was already exhausted from all the patrols he and Batman had been doing, and last night had just added to Robin's fatigue. Robin discarded the sheets he was holding, he would just have to make the bed later, and left to go meet the team in the cave. Batman stood at the screen patiently waiting for the group of young superheros to get there. He nodded to his partner when Robin ran into the room and joined the others.

"I have a mission for you," Batman started, he turned his back on the team and towards the computer pulling up a few images. "There is a new chemical that has been sold on the black market. It is very dangerous, and needs to be controlled." A picture on the screen told the team that the chemical was called 'Chemical J.' "It has been found to be lethal to humans."

"What kind of a name is Chemical J?" Artemis asked snidely. Batman pulled up another photo of the Joker sitting on a bunch of box's watching his lackeys load up a truck with canisters of the chemical.

"We are under the assumption that Joker is the creator of the chemical. He could use this to threaten the public and that is not acceptable." Batman growled. His arch nemesis had once again gotten on the dark side of the Dark Knight.

"What do you need up to do?" Kid flash asked almost jumping up and down on the spot. Robin was jealous of his energy; he was trying hard to stifle a yawn.

"This is a recon mission and nothing more; I want you to confirm that the building is the base of operations, we need to know if they are making the chemical there or just storing it," Batman replied forcibly. "There will be no giving away positions, no breaking orders and most of all _no_ _fighting_, am I understood?" He asked glaring slightly at the group. Robin gave his mentor and two fingered salute.

"Ten-four Bats, no fighting—got it." Batman gave him a sharp look.

"To make sure you do understand; if you are compromised during your mission and you fail, the team will be barred from missions for a month." The team all groaned. Robin scolded his partner, why was he still treating the team like they where children? Robin's mind flashed to the night before and realized this could be because he showed the team and reminded his mentor that he was only a kid himself. Robin would have protested like the other's where but he was now determined to prove to his mentor that he was not just a little kid.

"We understand Batman," Robin's voice spoke loudly over the objections of his team mates, who all looked at him shocked when he spoke up. They had figured Robin would be the first to disagree with Batman's rule. Even Batman was a little taken aback by his partner's willingness to comply too him, but his face never showed it.

"I'll send you the co-ordinates once you're in the Bioship." Batman dismissed them "Remember, no fighting!" He called out to their backs as they got into the ship. Robin who was still standing at his mentor's side turned to face Batman.

"I'll make sure of it," Robin declared confidently turning to walk to the ship. Batman's hand enclosed over his shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright? After las-" Robin's body went rigid before he pulled away from Batman's grasp.

"I'll be fine," he snapped in reply and storming into the ship. Batman watched after his protégé, he knew Robin didn't want to make him worry about his nightmares, but after seeing the boy last night trapped in the horrors of his mind, Batman was more than just worried for his partner. He cringed at the memory of Dick clawing at his own flesh, he had never witnessed Dick it such a state and it scared the Bat.

* * *

Robin sat seething in his seat staring out the window of the Bioship. Everyone must have sensed the waves of fury coming off him and didn't ask him whether or not he was ok. He gripped the armrest tightly when the thought of the patronising tone he had heard in Batman's tone. He had had one nightmare—one! How did that suddenly qualify him as a weak little child? Bruce's words form the night before whispered in his memory.

_"__Richard, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you for having nightmares" _

Yeah right! Robin yelled inwardly he had just treated him like he was weak, like he was a child!

"Yo Rob. Why were you so quick to accept what Bat's said?" Kid flash asked choosing to ignore the obvious anger Robin was emitting. Robin shrugged, he so wanted to yell and scream at how much he hated they Batman was treating them but he didn't want to look childish.

"He is as stubborn as an ox. He wouldn't change his mind even if you got down on all four and begged. It's better to just accept it," Robin yawned "Beside's he has a point, it seems like it's near impossible for us to successfully complete a recon mission without causing _something_ to blow up." The team all went quiet and slowly nodded knowing he was speaking the truth.

"Shall we make a plan?" Kaldur asked breaking the silence. Robin had almost forgotten about making a plan. He quickly pulled up the blueprints of the building they were going to on his wrist computer.

"There are five alarm systems, I should easily be able to hack into their systems and disable them. I suggest you go through this entrance here," Robin pointed to a point on the blue prints "There is more cover here, if there too many guards around you can rely on the shadows." Robin scanned over the blueprints. "This should be the main room. We will most likely be able to confirm any connection to chemical J here." Kaldur nodded.

"Alright, Robin and kid flash will enter the building and see if you can find out anything. Superboy and Miss Martian you will be stationed at the front and back of the building. Miss Martian you to the front, and stay in camouflage mode. Superboy you'll stay to the back. Use anything to stay hidden. Artemis you will be stationed on the roof. You three will watch for anything suspicious and will be back up If something does go wrong. I will remain in the water watching the docks in case a boat approaches." The team nodded to their leader.

* * *

"Bioship in camouflage mode," She told them. Dipping the ship downwards so it was just above the water M'gann opened a small hole in the floor of the ship. Aqualad nodded,

"Open the mental link Miss Martian. Good luck team." Kaldur dropped down the hole and to the ocean below. As the ship approached land Robin yawned behind his hand, hoping no one took notice to his exhaustion. He was not so lucky. Miss Martian grimaced worried.

"Robin you seem tired. Are you going to be able to do this successfully?" She asked with a worrisome tone. Robin sent her an irritated look.

"I'm going to be just fine thank you," Robin growled. Artemis looked over to the usually calm boy with her brows creased.

"What's up with you, you've been in a mood the whole way here?" She questioned Robin. He shook his head and looked over his kit preparing for the mission.

"Is this about the nightmare you had?" M'gann asked quietly. Robin stiffened automatically.

"What nightmare?" Artemis's voice had a light laugh in it. Robin sent M'gann the best bat glare he could muster.

"Drop it," he growled "Focus on the mission and less on me."

"You and your mood will affect the mission Robin," Superboy cut in. The irony was not lost to Robin who stood quickly. Kid flash chocked back a laugh at Superboy's statement.

"We are at the drop point, everyone get ready." He snapped at them. The remaining members all gave each other a look of worry before standing ready. M'gann reopened a hole which Robin promptly jumped though. Slinking his way into the trees Robin quickly hacked into the buildings systems; overriding the security camera feed so it was on a continuous loop. The guards wouldn't suspect a thing. Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis all went to their positions and waited. Kid flash waited not so patiently while Robin worked on the alarm systems. One by one he shut each down.

"Ready?" He asked Wally over the mind link.

"Ready." Wally replied standing up suddenly and zooming off to the back door. Robin quickly followed. The two boys slipped into the room and stood quietly behind some crates. Quickly glancing around the room, Robin didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. There were two men sitting at a table. Their feet resting up on the crates next to them, they were playing a game of cards obviously not caring about their jobs very much.

"There's nothing in the main room," Wally told the team over the link.

"I'll go through those vents and see if I can see anything in the other rooms." Robin said climbing up over the crates and quietly moving into the vents.

"Be careful, we cannot afford to fail here tonight." Kaldur warned though the link. Robin scoffed, as if he was going be caught. Robin stopped crawling for a moment and pulled up him wrist computer. He hacked into the decrypted files of the building and went through the information quickly. He let out a quiet groan.

"This isn't their lab or the storage area for the chemical. It's nothing but a drop zone and according to this we're four days early," Robin told the team "There isn't even any of the chemical here." Robin was annoyed at himself for not thinking of looking in their files sooner, he would have avoided climbing into the dank vents that way.

"Well in that case we have everything we need to know right? So let's go." Artemis said happily. Robin could practically hear the smile on her lips.

"I agree; rendezvous back at the Bioship—carefully." Aqualad ordered.

Robin got back to Kid flash who was still waiting in the shadows of the crates. Robin opened the door to leave when they heard the shrill alarm bell screech. Kid Flash threw a confused look to Robin who stood shocked. Robin felt as though he was unable to move he was so shocked, surely he hadn't missed an alarm? How could he have?

Kid Flash grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him out of the building.

"Come one Rob, we have to go." He whispered aloud to Robin who snapped out of his daze and began running as quickly as he could to shadows of the trees. The thump of the guards feet as they ran searching the building was a sickening reminder to Robin that he had failed.

"What the hell happened?" Artemis's voice snapped though the link "I thought all the alarms were disabled!"

"Everyone, get back to the Bioship now!" Aqualad's voice commanded. Robin could hear the angry tone in the Atlantian's voice.

"Already there," M'gann's voice spoke "She is ready to go once everyone is here."

"HEY!" Robin turned suddenly at the guard's voice. There was only one man following them so Robin stopped running away and switched directions. He sent a quick punch to the man's jaw sending him sprawling backwards unmoving. Robin jumped back into action running back to the Bioship. He was the last to arrive. M'gann quickly took off in retreat.

Everyone was breathing heavily as they flew away from the building. Superboy was the first to react, walking up to Robin ad grabbing him by the front of his suit.

"You were supposed to of shut down all of the alarms!" He yelled. Robin easily slipped out of the clones hand and took a step backwards.

"I did. There must have been one that wasn't on the system, one that I couldn't find!" Robin replied opening up his computer and scanning through.

"God Damn it Rob! We're going to be stuck in that damned cave because of you!" Robin froze when he heard Wally's annoyed tone snap at him. He thought he could rely on his best friend for support, he was expecting to hear "Back of Conner, he obviously didn't see that one." Robin shook his head for a moment and focused of the screen in front of him. He was determined to prove them all wrong. He was a hacking genius he would never miss anything like this. He wasn't a rookie anymore. When he saw the results of his search he felt his body tense up. There were five alarms. He had only deactivated four. M'gann who noticed the look on his face spoke up.

"Well?" she asked softly "What was it?"

"I-I missed one?" Robin asked himself. The team all groaned.

"Nice one kid." Artemis snapped. Robin stood staring at his screen trying to remember how he could have possibly missed one.

"You said you could do it!" Conner yelled at the boy who looked smaller to everyone at that moment. "You said you were fine!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaldur spoke up "He missed one, mistakes happen." Superboy scoffed

"Yeah well he could have avoided this one. He was yawning the whole way here. He wasn't fit for a mission and yet he decided he should still come!" Robin glared at the clone.

"I'm sorry I was unaware you could hack into the systems to shut down all of the alarms and security cameras. I did all of that! We wouldn't have got any information if it wasn't me." Robin said angrily towards the clone.

"Not all of them." Wally said sinking into his chair arms crossed crossly. Artemis sent Robin a deathly glare and sat down in her seat.

"Robin, are you unwell?" Kaldur asked Robin. Robin shook his head.

"I'm just a little tired, I'm sorry. I wasn't focusing enough," He said slumping down in to his chair "I'm sorry." Robin said softly. Kaldur shook his head and sat down.

* * *

The ride back to Happy Harbor was tense. Robin sat in his chair ignoring the looks of sympathy M'gann was sending him. He had failed them. He had made a fool of himself—again. He thought back to the night before absentmindedly putting his hand around his neck. How could he prove anything to them now? He just made himself look like a child _again._ Robin watched the others who were all avoiding his masked eyes. One mistake and he became the bad guy? They still got the information they needed didn't they? There was still a chance Batman wouldn't ground them, so why were they all so mad?

The Bioship pulled into the landing bay of the mountain. Batman walked into the room when he heard them arriving. He stood watching as the team emerged the ship. Artemis and Superboy looked livid, while Miss Martian and Kid Flash both looked disappointed. When Robin exited the ship Batman was positive something had happened. The team lined up and waited to be questioned by the Bat.

"Well?" Batman asked, he noticed Robin wince at his voice. Kaldur stood forward.

"We were able to gather enough information to confirm that the base we investigated is neither a lab nor a storage area. It is a drop zone for the chemical to be passed onto the buyer of after being paid for." Kaldur glanced at Robin before continuing, "We ran into some trouble however. It seems Robin missed one of the Alarm's and as we were leaving him and Kid flash tripped the alarm. We managed to get away easily; however Robin had to take down one man." Batman shot a look to Robin who stood still.

"The information." Batman held out his hand. Robin removed a chip from his wrist and passed it to his mentor, the Bat caught Superboy giving his protégé a cold look, a look Robin also noticed. As soon as he had given the chip to Batman he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Robin we have not completed the de-briefing!" Kaldur called after him.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Robin replied coolly.

* * *

Robin closed the door to Batman's room and sighed. He couldn't stand to be standing with his team knowing he had failed them. Conner's look was the straw that broke the camel's back. Robin already felt bad enough about his failure, he didn't need there annoyed glared to remind him. Walking over to the mirror in the Bats room, Robin peeled his mask off placing it on the desk next to him. Maybe he really should give up on the hero business. Bruce would worry less, Robin chuckled to himself remembering that morning when Bruce was trying to "make a moment" while he was still in full Batman mode. Sighing Dick realized he couldn't give up who he is. Trying to stop being Robin would be the same as telling a dog not to bark. He would have to find a way to deal with his dreams; he would never stuff up again like he had tonight. Reaching up to his neck and removing the bandage Dick saw the damage he had done for the first time. The scratches varied. Some deep ones still seeped fresh blood while others had already crusted over into the beginnings of scabs.

Dick quickly swabbed the deeper cuts with antibacterial liquids and re-wrapped the bandage around his throat. He slowly climbed out of his clothes and pulled on some of his nightwear. He fell back onto his mattress heavily. Smiling when he realized Bruce must have made the bed for him; Dick snuggled under the blankets like he was hiding from the embracement he still felt. He wasn't worried nightmares tonight, he was in a sound proofed room and Bruce would be there to wake him if a nightmare did attack. Dick had even cut his nails right back just in case. Any anger Dick held towards Bruce had vanished when Dick was on the way back from the mission. He should have told Batman he was too tired to go on the mission, he was a liability. But he needed to prove himself—and he had failed.

* * *

"What will happen now?" Wally asked the Bat who was glaring at the team "Are we grounded?"

"You got me the information. The threat I made was only to make you all work more seriously. I can see now that wasn't a good idea." Batman thought back to how upset his partner looked. "You are a team," The bat growled "Robin made one mistake a mistake that is easily made when you have been up for almost a week with hardly any sleep, and you tore him to pieces—"

"If he was so tired the kid should have just stayed behind and caught up on sleep." Artemis muttered. Batman sent her a deathly Bat glare.

"Robin feels as though he has something to prove to you. He would never skip a mission if it would make you see him as weak," Batman said in a low and dangerous voice "You have something to prove to him as well, and all you proved tonight was that you see him as a child."

"But he is just that, isn't he?" M'gann spoke up "I took more notice of it last night while he was having his nightmare, he is just a child." Batman stood quietly for a moment.

"Yes, yes he is. But don't judge him on his age. That boy has seen more darkness than you have in your whole life. He has endured such an intense pain and he pulled though. He has stood by me facing the madness of Gotham and survived. He may only be thirteen but he is strong. So don't judge him on his age, judge him on his actions." With that the Batman walked out of the room leaving the gob smacked team watching after him.

"Holy Daddy bats—" Wally muttered feeling horrible for the way he spoke to his best friend. He cringed when Bats had said Robin had endured an 'intense pain.' What exactly had his friend dealt with?

* * *

When Batman walked into his room he could hear the soft breaths of his ward sleeping. He smiled slightly at least he wasn't having a nightmare. Locking the door, Bruce removed his suit and slumped into his bed. He felt like a hypocrite; he had just told off the young justice team for treating Robin like a child, but what had he done before they went on their mission? He wished he had had that talk with the team before going against his own opinion of his foster son.

Bruce closed his eyes. He would talk to Dick about it in the morning. He had also decided that Dick needed a break from missions and patrols of Gotham; Bruce could be a solo act for the time being, while his partner rested up. Dick's breathing seemed even to Bruce who considered staying awake to make sure his ward wouldn't have another bought of terror. However Bruce was just as tired as Dick so it didn't take long for him to nod off into slumber.

It wasn't long after Bruce fell asleep when Dick began sweating heavily, tossing and turning and letting out little whimpers of "I'm sorry" and "please don't leave me here." However his terrified whimpers fell on deaf ears to the sleeping man. Bruce was out cold. That is until a loud scream filled the room. Bruce leapt out of bed ready to fight off anyone wishing him or his ward harm, but Bruce realized quickly that it was his son making the horribly scary noises. Bruce was at Dick's side in an instant. Dick cringed as he was attacked with a barrage of horrific images.

"I'm sorry," Dick cried, tears beginning to leak from the corners eyes "I didn't mean to."

"Richard." Bruce shook the boy's shoulder lightly. Thankfully this was all it took to wake they boy. Bruce was relieved that it wasn't a dream that was as powerful as the last. Dick looked around the room, getting his bearings before, wiping his eyes roughly.

"Damn it," He muttered to himself, Dick looked to Bruce who was waiting for his ward to say something. "Sorry," He whispered "I keep disappointing you huh. I can't sleep alone. I can't hack into all of the alarms. I can't even stop myself from being effected by a freaking nightmare." Dick sighed shaking his head.

"At least there is no blood this time?" Bruce asked earning a small laugh from the boy.

"I messed up." Dick whispered "You may not be disappointed in me but I am. I'm such a child." Bruce sighed

"You know you're anything but a child. I'm sorry I made you feel that way today," Bruce apologized "And don't be disappointed in yourself, even the best of us make mistakes when where tired." Dick gave him a look.

"Even you?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm only human." Bruce laughed; Dick smiled slightly, but grimaced suddenly.

"The other's see me a child." Bruce put a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder.

"So prove them wrong." Dick smiled to his father and moved to get out of bed. Grabbing his mask and slipping it over his eyes, he turned to Bruce who was watching his ward.

"Relax. I'm just going to wash my face. I'll be right back." Dick joked unlocking the door and leaving the room. While walking to the bathroom Dick over heard voices in the kitchen,

"We should apologize," M'gann said timidly

"She's right we look like total asses." Artemis's voice spoke firmly. Dick recognized Conner's sigh, you could always tell what the clone was feeling when he sighed. Dick noticed he used his "I agree" sigh.

"That's because we are asses; God he made one mistake and we gave him hell for it." Wally spoke finally; Dick could hear the regret seeping through his words. Dick stood out from the shadows and looked between the team members; Kaldur was absent but would have gone out to the ocean for his scheduled late night swims. M'gann noticed the sweat on Robin's brow.

"Another nightmare?" she asked softly. Robin shrugged

"No biggie. What are you guys doing out here at this time of night?" He asked pretending as though he had heard nothing of their conversation.

"We were discussing how we were such dicks to you tonight," Wally said apologetically

"You were pretty dickie." Robin chuckled, M'gann stood forward.

"We are sorry we made you feel insignificant Robin. We understand your mistake." Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"If there is one thing I hate, it's looking weak. You three saw me at my lowest point last night," Robin pointed towards Wally, Conner and M'gann "I don't want you to see me like that. I have nightmares yes, but I'm not a kid and I'm not weak. So don't treat me like I'm a fragile china doll. I admit I made a massive mistake tonight, I was exhausted and theoretically shouldn't have gone, but I was trained by Batman. I was trained to keep going even if I was completely drained of all energy," Robin spoke strongly and standing tall. "I'm sorry about the mission, it won't happen again." The team watched as the boy turned to walk away. "Oh and I forgive you, just don't treat me like a kid, cause I'm anything but that."

Robin walked down the hallway and back to the room he was sharing with Batman smiling to himself. They still had a long way to go in his books but they were on their way to proving themselves to the boy wonder. Robin knew he still had a ways to go to prove himself to them but he was positive he was now on the right track. He didn't want to seen as the weak child who woke up screaming, he wanted to be seen as Robin. And he was damned sure to achieve that.

END

* * *

**Sorry for the rushed ending, I was getting tired and I would never have finished this if I didn't tonight :)  
Thank you for reading it though! Even if it is a little long winded...I cant write short things ok! **

**Thanks again :)**


End file.
